


48 Truffles

by Isabeau_Gower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Biting, Food Sex, M/M, Rimming, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-24
Updated: 2007-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabeau_Gower/pseuds/Isabeau_Gower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a secret and Lucius wants to spoil the surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	48 Truffles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ user tigerblak, this story is set in her AU vampire HP universe.

48 Truffles  
Isabeau Gower

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy, and the basic HP universe are the property of J.K. Rowling and certainly not mine. Lucius' secretary, Irene, is gratefully borrowed from tigerblak. I make no profit from this story.  
Rating: NC-17

 

Harry walked out of the sweets shop with his carefully wrapped little parcel. Inside the paper, the gold box gleamed brightly and held 48 exquisitely hand made truffles. He smiled with a mischievous grin as he thought of the dark chocolate morsels filled with a variety of Lucius’ favorite liquors. Harry had plans for the evening and these chocolates would make the perfect appetizer for the night of passion that was sure to follow. It was Lucius’ 48th birthday today, and Harry wanted to make it something special, something that Lucius would always remember.

He had commissioned his gift from a muggle merchant who was located in an upscale area of London not far from the ministry’s offices. Harry had more errands to run before Lucius returned home for the evening however, and a side trip to visit his lover wasn’t possible today. Still, the thought of Lucius, diligently at work in his offices and ignorant to his plotting and planning, increased the force of Harry’s wicked grin and the bounce in his step. Distracted as he was, Harry never noticed the blond blur that rushed up to him and forced him into the nearest alley.

“Ooof.” The wind rushed out of Harry’s lungs when his back impacted the hard brick alley wall. Just as he reached for his wand, a low voice caressed his ear.

“That’s the kind of smile I only get to see at home or in your club or at my office behind a locked door and you’re walking in the wrong direction to be on your way to my office. Should I be worried?”

Lucius.

Harry nervously fingered the package in his right hand and shifted it slightly behind his back to obscure it from view.

“Worried?” Harry responded. “Does that mean you’re jealous… or afraid?” It was said jokingly, but there was an air of nervousness in his speech that Lucius couldn’t miss.

He pulled away from Harry and looked at him carefully. “What is it?” Lucius asked firmly.

Harry sighed and lowered his head. It was impossible to hide anything from a lover who could sense the smallest change in pulse and respiration. As much as he loved Lucius, his ability to ruin a surprise was not one of his endearing points.

“It’s nothing bad, Lucius, honestly. Given what day it is, can’t you cut me a little slack just this once? You’ll know by tonight either way.”

“The day? What day is it?” Lucius asked in genuine confusion. Since Draco had grown and his wife died, there had been no reason to keep track of such occasions; and birthdays meant far less to vampires than other folk.

Harry stared at Lucius in disbelief. “You don’t know? You really, honestly, don’t know?”

Lucius experienced a small moment of sudden panic. He couldn’t think of anything about Harry that was associated with today’s date, but his lover had that same look that Narcissa used to wear when he’d forget her… Birthday? No, he thought shaking his head. Harry’s birthday was in July so that couldn’t be it.

Harry watched Lucius struggling to remember something and failing miserably. Taking pity on his lover, Harry reached up with his free hand and cupped Lucius’ cheek. “It’s your birthday, Lucius, love. I was just trying to do something special for you.”

Lucius glanced down at Harry’s hand to the small flat box covered in gold foil and leaned forward to capture Harry’s lips. When he finally pulled away from the kiss, Lucius asked softly, “For me?” A quick flickering of his eyes downward indicated clearly what he meant.

A breathless Harry nodded and leaned forward silently asking for another kiss.

Lucius put one hand between them and gently pushed Harry backward. A wicked smile creasing his face, Lucius announced, “In that case, I think we can continue this somewhere much more pleasant than an alley.” Grabbing his lover and pulling him close, Lucius apparated them out of the alley to materialize in the garden outside of Malfoy Manor. “I hope you didn’t have any other plans for the day, Harry.”

Hands grabbed at clothing as feet stumbled up marble steps toward the French doors of Lucius’ home office. Gasping for breath between stolen kisses, Harry shook his head, “Not anymore,” he said, panting, before asking back, “What about you? Office? Not done for the day.”

With a growl, Lucius picked Harry up and carried him the rest of the way into the house. As he marched directly to the bedroom, he shouted to a house elf. “Call my office. Tell Irene I won’t be back for the day.”

The house elf stopped short and watched the lord of the manor carry his lover through the master suite doors and kick them shut behind him. Allowing himself five full seconds to bemoan his fate, the elf turned from his dangerous master’s presence to contemplate his task with the imposing man’s equally frightening secretary. The servant could only hope that Irene Murphy took the news better than usual. Lucius Malfoy’s secretary was a force of nature to be respected and feared; and like most such phenomena, it was best to stay out of her way.

Unaware and uncaring of his servant’s distress, Lucius reached the massive carved bed that he shared nightly with Harry and tossed his lover down. Leaning forward with his hands on either side of Harry’s head, Lucius whispered playfully, “When do I get my present?”

Harry took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. His first instinct was to throw the box into his lover’s hands and tear off his clothes. Harry had always had a wicked streak however, and being the mate of one Lucius Malfoy had only served to refine and hone that character trait. “Well, I don’t really know, Lord Malfoy. You’ve been very naughty spoiling my hard thought out plans. Maybe I should take your gift back.”

The twinkle in Harry’s eyes didn’t quite match the coy tone he was trying to affect, so Lucius decided to play along. “I have a few hard thought plans of my own, Mr. Potter. Perhaps we could put our heads together and reach a compromise.”

The germ of an idea formed in Harry’s mind and he slid seductively off of the luxurious bed. Walking to the oversized fireplace that dominated the room, Harry laid the gift box on the wide stone mantel and turned back to face Lucius where he leaned against one of the bed’s heavily carved walnut posts.

As one hand moved to toy with the top button on his shirt, his eyes locked on to Lucius’. “I’ll let you have your gift tonight, Lord Malfoy, but since you’ve spoiled the surprise, I don’t think I’ll let you unwrap it. You’ll just have to be patient and wait for me to reveal it to you myself.” Harry’s fingers pushed the first button through its buttonhole and slid them down the front of the shirt to the next button. “How are you at being patient, Lucius?”

Malfoy’s eyes tracked Harry’s fingers as they popped the second button and moved inexorably south. “It depends whether or not I think it’s worth my while,” Lucius answered.

“In that case…” a third button released its hold and the shirt front gaped open to reveal a tantalizing amount of skin. “I’ll just have to be very…” out came the shirt tails from Harry’s slacks, “very…” the last shirt button was undone, “diligent…" both of Harry’s hands moved to his waistband and as he popped opened the button and unzipped the fly he finished, “with my efforts.”

Lucius put one hand on the bedpost and leaned forward. He wasn’t at all certain whether he was trying to get closer to his lover, or to anchor himself firmly to the bed to keep from grabbing and tearing off Harry’s remaining clothes. White knuckled grip holding firmly, Lucius settled for licking his suddenly dry lips and complained, “Tease.”

Harry couldn’t have hidden his grin if he’d wanted to at the clear signs of his partner’s frustrations, so he turned to face the fire and slowly shimmied out of his tight slacks. As he stepped out of the pants now puddled around his feet on the floor, Harry popped the buttons on the cuffs of his shirt. The soft fabric slid off of his shoulders and cascaded down the length of his back before coming to rest on the expensive Persian rug.

Dressed now only in his underwear and socks, Harry looked over his shoulder at Lucius and playfully asked, “Shall I continue?”

Not waiting for an answer, Harry bent over at the waist, thrusting his ass out behind him and reached for his right sock.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Lucius chided. “Be careful what you do with that sock, Mr. Potter. We wouldn’t want any more of them falling into the wrong hands.”

Harry blushed slightly at the jab. He was glad Lucius no longer held that bit of deception against him. The fact that they could joke about it now helped to put those old days behind them.

Harry stood up, stepped on the toe of each sock, and lifted his feet to remove them before finally tugging down his underwear. Briefs in hand, he turned and walked back to Lucius. “The wrong hands? Who might that be? The only person I can think of that I wouldn’t want to free, Lucius, is you.”

Without hesitation, Harry tossed the balled up undergarment behind him and straight into the fireplace where it instantly caught flame. “Danger averted,” Harry observed softly. He was leaning close to Malfoy and his breath brushed over Lucius’ face as he spoke.

Unable to hold back any longer, Lucius put one hand on the back of Harry’s head, fingers grabbing his hair, while the other hand brushed over Harry’s rock hard cock. “No, Harry. The danger is just beginning.”

When Harry felt Lucius pull on his hair, he let his head fall back and exposed his neck. Lucius took the offer and kissed, licked, and nipped at the feast before him. A tiny sample of Harry’s blood before the main course was all he allowed himself, but just that much made Lucius as hard as his lover. Raising his face from the crook of Harry’s neck, Lucius looked into unfocused eyes and asked, “Have I earned my present yet?”

Harry nodded mutely and Lucius turned to the mantel to retrieve his prize and his little measure of victory. He loved to overwhelm his young lover and Harry was often as challenging as he was sensuously delicious.

The golden paper crinkled beneath Malfoy’s fingers before revealing its sweet surprise. As he stared at the contents, he heard Harry explain, “They’re truffles. I had them make four different kinds from some of your favorite drinks.”

A half grin lifted one corner of Lucius’ lips and pushing one finger in the center of Harry’s chest, he walked his lover backward to the waiting bed.

When he felt the firm mattress behind his knees, Harry eagerly eased himself down and waited for Lucius’ next move.

Selecting one of the distinctively shaped sweets, Lucius broke it in half and smeared the liquid inside over each of Harry’s nipples. After putting the remaining chocolate into Harry’s mouth, Lucius dipped his head to taste his handiwork. Instantly he recognized the scent and taste of Chambord, even blended as it was with the fine quality chocolate. Eagerly licking at Harry’s chest, Lucius enjoyed both the flavor of the liqueur and that of Harry’s skin, but it was his lover’s moans that pleased him the most.

When Harry’s nipples were peaked and covered in saliva, Lucius sat up and selected another chocolate. Again he broke the confection in half, this time decorating Harry’s tightly drawn balls. The fragrance of hazelnuts assaulted his senses and he bent his head to lap at his lover’s Frangelico flavored lap. Harry’s moans increased in volume and his hips twisted. Whether his partner was searching for more contact or less was uncertain, but Lucius knew that he commanded Harry’s full attention.

Lucius reached blindly for the chocolate box and grabbed a third truffle while his tongue moved up to the base of Harry’s cock. Crushing the sweet between his thumb and forefinger, he painted the length of Harry’s prick with champagne flavored chocolate. The wine was a subtle flavoring, but Lucius’ discriminating palate would never have missed the vintage’s signature as it caressed Harry’s skin.

Lucius alternated licking and sucking, savoring every moment of his special birthday and special lover. Down the length, around the head, back up the pulsing vein, Lucius’ busy tongue drove Harry to his breaking point and Harry’s moans finally changed to earnest pleas.

“Lucius, please, God, do something… more… anything!”

Powerful hands reached under Harry’s legs and lifted his knees high into the air until he rolled back onto his shoulders. Grabbing the pillows from the head of the bed, Lucius propped Harry’s hips so that his ass remained high in the air and then encouraged him to spread his knees wide.

His lover now in place, Lucius studied the box carefully and selected the last untried shape. Malfoy looked into Harry’s eyes rather than at the chocolate in his hand and took a small bite from the rich, dark, chocolate. The heady taste of his favorite cognac assaulted Lucius’ taste buds and he smiled. It would be perfect for what he had planned next. Lucius lowered the hand holding the half eaten truffle and pushed it firmly against Harry’s fluttering opening, crushing it against the crinkled skin that hid the strong muscle.

Harry panted and braced himself for the feeling of Lucius’ tongue. Even knowing what his lover would do next didn’t prepare Harry for the delicious shock of having Lucius licking and probing with his tongue over and into his sensitive asshole. Harry’s head tossed from side to side and he moaned and begged as Lucius rimmed him. Fisting his hands into the bed’s coverlet, Harry screamed, “Now, Lucius. Fuck me now!”

Eager to comply, Lucius opened his trousers and freed his erection. With a simple cantrip, he lubed his hard cock and pushed forward into his lover’s body.

Harry gasped and then held his breath as Lucius breached the clenching muscles of his opening, breathing out a heavy sigh only when his lover was finally fully seated. A fine sheen of sweat on his forehead, Harry relaxed his jaw and opened his eyes to stare up into Lucius’ face.

“Are you alright?” Lucius asked.

Harry nodded rather than trust his voice to answer. He knew that his voice would break and his lover might mistake his breathless arousal for a need to stop.

Lucius’ eyes pierced Harry’s and he reached forward with one hand to cup Harry’s jaw. Leaning over, Malfoy placed a deceptively tender kiss on his lover’s lips and then whispered, “I know you aren’t fragile, Harry, but never, never lie to me.”

Harry threw his arms around Lucius’ neck and hugged him tightly to his chest. “I’m not trying to be brave, Lucius. I will be fine. I just – I just don’t want you to stop.” Panting heavily in the ear next to his mouth, Harry whispered his words of encouragement and titled his hips to drive Malfoy’s cock deeper into his eager body.

Lucius inhaled deeply as his cock impaled his lover’s body even further and Harry’s unique scent drove his lust higher. Pulling back with his hips, he began the pumping motion that would bring both of them to their completion.

As he moved faster and faster, Lucius leaned back and propped himself on one hand while the other reached for his neck to grab one of Harry’s wrists. Pushing his arm firmly into the mattress, Lucius interlaced their fingers and leaned on Harry’s hand before repeating his action with the other arm.

Malfoy looked down at his wanton lover, flushed and panting heavily under him, his arms raised and pinned, and his dominant spirit soared at the sight. Feeling his climax approaching, he placed his mouth over Harry’s neck. “Yield to me, my heart’s desire.”

Harry arched his back and pushed his neck into his lover’s mouth. As Lucius’ fangs pierced his skin and drew forth the life giving blood, Harry’s orgasm hit him full force and he screamed his completion to the canopy that looked down on him.

Lucius swam in the dual sensations of climax and feeding, buried twice over in his partner’s giving body, but was always careful not to take too much from him. Harry may wish to think of himself as strong, and he was, but he was still human and Lucius always had to be careful not to damage his precious lover.

When Lucius finally gathered himself up and pulled free of Harry’s body, he looked down on his dozing bedmate and smiled. He made a quick trip to wash himself and fetch a warm, wet cloth to clean Harry and then after pulling the pillow out from under the young man’s raised hips, Lucius joined his lover in slumber.

Some hours later when night was fully settled and the fire in the grate had burned low, Lucius opened his eyes and saw through the dim light that he was being watched.

“Happy Birthday, Lucius,” Harry whispered with a playful, teasing tone.

“It was certainly that, Harry dearest. I shall pay more attention to your plotting and planning in the future.”

“Does that mean you liked your surprise?” Harry asked, unsure.

“Yes, love. I did like the surprise, but I love that you remembered the day and thought to do this for me most of all. Thank you, Harry.” Lucius reached forward intending to slide one arm under Harry’s pillow and pull the warm body close to his own, but his hand pushed against a loose piece of cloth. Grabbing it, Lucius pulled it free from its hiding place and stared incredulous at the bright pink silk that was revealed.

“What the…?” Lucius unfolded the cloth and stared in horror. They were bright pink boxer shorts and the lettering across the back proudly proclaimed in bold yellow lettering, ‘Luscious Lucius.’

Harry tried desperately to restrain himself, but the giggles erupted and he laughed until he couldn’t breathe. Just as he would get himself under control, he would look over at his lover’s poleaxed expression and burst out once again.

Holding the undergarment between the tips of his index finger and thumb, as far away from his body as his arm could reach; Lucius eased himself out of bed and walked to the fireplace where he tossed the pink nightmare to a fiery death. Gathering some measure of dignity, Malfoy stood a bit taller and strode back to the bed purposefully.

Lucius cleared his throat and announced, “In light of this most excellent day and how much you’ve pleased me this evening, I shall endeavor to overlook this small… lack of… sanity on your part. The offending ‘thing’ has been destroyed and we shall speak no more of it.” Malfoy crawled back into bed and pulled a more recovered but still rather breathless Harry back into his arms and kissed him forcefully.

Harry tucked his head into Lucius’ neck and smiled to himself. He’d hoped to have gotten Lucius a bit tipsy this evening, but the plans had changed radically when his lover had found him in the alley. Still, it was good that he’d had several pairs of boxers made. There might be another chance someday and he really wanted to see his stately platinum blond god wearing those ridiculous underwear. He could be patient. There would always be another chance on another day. Both men slipped into slumber, each with a smile on his face, but for very different reasons.


End file.
